Unknown Jinchuriki
by Alexzander95
Summary: The Third Hokage sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto as a baby so Minato would'nt have to to die. Yet the village thought it was sealed inside his twin sister Naruko and resented Naruto for not being able to contain Kyuubi. Full summary   pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Naruto Namizake had the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him on the day he was born by the Third Hokage so the Fourth wouldn't have to die, but everyone thought it was sealed in his twin sister Naruko and called her a hero and blamed Naruto for being to weak to contain the Ninetails. This is his story. NarutoXSakura, SasukeXNaruko and other pairings later on in the story. NO YAOI!**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Namizake was having a pleasent nap at his desk in the academy until he was abrutly woken by a loud voice.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Iruka screamed at the top of his lungs.

Naruto shot up idmediatly and replied, "Oh... sorry Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto..." said Iruka in a exasperated tone, "why can't you be like your sister Naruko and pay attention in class?"

"Because he's a idiot Iruka-sensei, what do you expect?" Said Naruko and the whole class laughed except for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto's indiginant voice.

"Settle down class!" said Iruka and the whole class became silent. "Now turn to the next page and Naruto detention after school," said Iruka.

"AWW!" moaned Naruto.

***After School***

"Naruto why do you always slack off? The graduation exam's is tommorow and you've already failed twice! Do you want to fail again and dissapoint your father?" asked Iruka.

"Like my dad even cares," muttered Naruto "he always gives Naruko the attention I don't even matter to him."

Iruka sighed and said, "Your detention's up you can go home now."

"Seeya Iruka-sensei," said Naruto and walked out the academy.

As he was walking home he saw Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a tree. Sasuke was Naruto's only friend and vice-versa so they were grateful for each other. Sasuke saw Naruto as family because he was the only one close to him after his brother Itachi murdered his clan. The two were some of the fiercest rivals out there but they shared a bond as strong as brothers.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and said, "Oh hey thanks for waiting for me." "No problem," replied Sasuke and then asked, "By the way do you wanna come spar at my place today?"

"Sure" awnsered Naruto, and they both started heading for the Uchiha compund.

Even though Sasuke had many bad memories of his clan's compound and did not live in his old house, the compound had many useful things like the private training ground at the North-West end of the compound.

After a vigorious sparring excercise both boys headed inside for a bite to eat. As Sasuke was grabbing an assortment of fruits, veggies and meats out of the fridge he asked, "The final exam's tommorow, you ready?"

"I hope so," replied Naruto.

An hour later Naruto said goodbye to Sasuke and headed for home. As he walked home muttering about how he was going to fail the exam because he couldn't do the clone jutsu he didn't notice a silver haired figure standing on a building looking down at him. Suddenly the figure jumped down landing right in front of Naruto.

"AHH!" screamed Naruto.

"Oh... sorry Naruto didn't mean to scare you," said Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto had known Kakashi for a long time because Minato his father often invited him over to chat and spar. Over time Naruto and Kakashi had grown close and Kakashi became an uncertified sensei for Naruto, though he had only worked on tai-justsu with Naruto.

"I couldn't help but overhear you muttering about how you couldn't do the clone jutsu," said Kakashi.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Naruto.

"I may have a soloution for you, a different kind of clone jutsu that will proably be perfect for you!" replied Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Really Kakashi-sensei do you really mean it?" asked an overjoyed Naruto.

"Yep." awnsered Kakashi, "now lets head over to one of the training grounds and I'll show you it.

"Okay Naruto, now that I've shown you the jutsu you try it." said Kakashi

"Roger!" replied Naruto and then crossed his index and middle fingers on both hands and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and suddenly there were 50 Narutos all standing with a grin on their faces yelling "I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!"

Kakashi's mouth opened like a gapping fish and thought, _'I only created 2 shadow clones when I first completed the jutsu and it took me hundreds of trys Naruto did it in just one, how much potential does he have?'_

"Very good Naruto now you should head home and get some rest so you can do well on your exam tommorow" said Kakashi.

"Okay and thanks again Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said and then dispelled his clones and headed for home. **(A/N: I know Naruto learns the jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing or whatever but I wanted Kakashi to be a really good mentor from the start. He's goona play a big role in mentoring Naruto and Sasuke.)**

When Naruto got back to his house it was dark out. As he entered he called out,

"I'm home!"

"Hey Naruto," said Minato.

"Hey dad," replied Naruto.

"Hey loser I was kinda hoping you wouldn't show up. This is a house for ninjas not wannabes with no talent," came Naruko's cold voice.

**(A/N: I know Naruko is a bitch right now but its for the storyline she'll get a lot nicer later on and so will other people.)**

"I know that Naruko and that's why tommorow I'll be a genin of Konohagakure," replied Naruto

Naruko laughed and said "You a ninja ahahahahaha you're hilarious! You can't even do the clone jutsu!"

"You're right Naruko I can't but I can do something better!" replied Naruto with confidence**.**

This peaked Minato's curiosity "Oh?" he asked, "Can you show me this jutsu I would like to see what you've been working on."

"Sorry dad, you'll have to wait till tommorow. Well I'm off to bed night!" said Naruto as he started running up the stairs to his room.

"You can't do shit Naruto you're just bluffing!" yelled Naruko.

"Why don't you wait till after the exam before making comments like that Naruko, your good but underestimating an opponent has gotten countless ninja killed before. Now you should follow your brothers example and head to bed," said Minata

"Yes father," Naruko grumbled and headed to her room aswell.

Soon the entire house was silent.

**So the first chapter's finished. Next chapter will be the team selections it will be the same as in regular Naruto but Naruko's teamates will be made up charcters but don't worry they won't be very important to the story. I need a sensei for Naruko's team too. If anyone knows a jounin that would make a good sensei from regular Naruto please let me know other wise I will make up a character.**

**Also please review knowing your work is appreaciated makes it a lot more fun to write stories. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a peaceful, sunny day in Konoha and most people in the village were having a very relaxing day... except for in the ninja academy where many students were very anxious about one final exam.

Surprisingly Naruto was feeling very relaxed about the whole thing, mainly thanks to Kakashi who had taught him the shadow clone jutsu the day before.

Iruka walked to the front of the classroom and said, "As you all know today is the day of the final exam**. **You've all already passed the tai-jutsu portion that we did last week today, we'll be doing the Clone Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu. You must succesfully create three clones and transform into me. Mizuki and I will be evaluating. Okay... first up is... Choji Akimichi."

**(A/N: I'm not sure if I should make Mizuki try and steal the Scroll of Sealing it's troublesome to write and dosen't play much part in this story but if there are any of my readers who want that to be in this story please let me know. I talk your opinions into account.)**

After about half an hour into the exam and a fair number of new genin in the village and a few unlucky failures Naruto was called.

"Very good Naruko, Naruto Namizake your up!" Iruka said. _'Make me proud Naruto'_

"Okay!" said Naruto and moved up to the front. _'This is my time to shine to prove im just as good as Naruko and everyone else!'_

Unknown to the people in the class Minato was watching from outside the building along with Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi Naruto was talking about learning a new jutsu... do you know anything about it?" asked Minato.

"It's what you have back at the office doing your paperwork for you," awnsered Kakashi.

Minato's eye widened in shock and anger. "You didn't Kakashi," he growled.

Kakashi nodded, "I did."

"You taught my son the shadow clone jutsu! You reckless fool Kakashi it's to dangerous! You've taught him a forbidden jutsu I was planning on making him give up on being a ninja after this attempt! You've endangered his life he's not cut out for this life!" Minato half yelled.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to get angry, "How can you say that when you've only given your attention to Naruko because Naruto couldn't hold the Kyuubi when the Third sealed it in him! He has so much potential yet because of your ignorance it almost went to waste! Now pay attention to Naruto... he's about to surprise you."

Minato stared at Kakashi for a moment before turning his attention to his son.

"Okay Naruto," said Iruka "transform into me."

"Okay!" replied Naruto "Transformation Jutsu!" He transformed into a perfect image of Iruka.

"Great job... now create 3 perfect clones," said Iruka _'C'mon Naruto you can do this!'_

"Here goes!" said Naruto, "Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" Over a hundred copies Naruto appeared over the room making everyone except for Kakashi gape in shock. All the Naruto's started greeting everyone they saw with hey's and hi's

"So many Narutos..." Ino said.

"How can he do that?" asked Choji.

_'When did Naruto get this good?' _Thought Sakura and Naruko.

_'You did it Naruto-kun!" _Thought Hinata.

"Well Akamaru the kids better than we thought!" said Kiba "Woof!" replied Akamaru

"Hmm..." was all Shino said.

"Now Naruto's a hundred times more troublesome," moaned Shikamaru.

"Hn. Not bad dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"You pass..." said Iruka while still amazed.

Naruto grabbed a headband from the table and walked back to sit beside Sasuke.

"Good job dobe," said Sasuke.

"Thanks teme," replied Naruto as he sat down.

Outside Kakashi started walking away from the academy until he turned around and said "Told ya so."

Minato just stared still gaping.

***After the exam***

"Congratulations to all of you who just passed you are now official ninja of Konohagakure. Do your village proud and serve as faithful ninja. Also remember be here by noon tommorow for the team selection. Enjoy the rest of your day!" said Iruka before he and Mizuki let the new ninja out of the classroom.

***Break***

As Naruko was walking home Naruto ran up to here smirking.

"If I recall you were saying I was going to fail but I'm wearing a headband what a surprise!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah whatever I'm still better than you!" Naruko shot back.

"Hmm lets see we have rather with you only slightly better equal tai-jutsu skill, neither of us can use genjutsu, and I'm the only one who has a ninjutsu thats good for combat so I say I'm better! Sorry sis" laughed Naruto.

"Ya well you were the weakling who couldn't contain the Kyuubi as a baby so they had to use me!" yelled Naruko angirly. Naruto's body froze and he hung his head. Naruto had always been ashamed of the fact that he wasn't strong enough to hold the Kyuubi and many people in the village hated him for it while they loved Naruko. He sighed and murmured,

"Right… See you later Naruko…," and then trudged off.

'Maybe I overdid it,' thought Naruko but then she brushed the thought off and headed home.

***Break***

By the time Naruto finally got home to his house he had shaken off the depression he carried with him from earlier. He entered the house took off his shoes and headed into the kitchen where he saw Minato reading a couple of documents.

"Hey dad guess what!" he said excitedly. Minato looked up from the documents and replied "You passed the graduation exam." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"How'd you know!" said Naruto slightly annoyed he had wanted to surprise his dad and make him proud.

"Well I am Hokage, so that's information that is always relayed to me, and your wearing your headband," said Minato, "A ninja must think before they act. Keep that in mind it's extremely important to know."

"Alright," Naruto sighed '_Why does dad always lecture me like this, can't he just congratulate me I bet he congratulated Naruko.' _"I'm going to Sasuke's," saidNaruto as he started to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Naruto, before you go come here for a second," said Minato. Naruto walked over to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Here take 16000 ryo (aproxomitly 200 dollars Canadian) and go buy some ninja gear and clothes, orange isn't the best colour for a ninja, it screams I'm here come and kill me! Also pick up some paper bombs and a few Fuma shuriken they're always useful to have." Awnsered Minato.

"Kay dad," Naruto said taking the money before leaving.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I know I said last chapter that this one would be team selection but I've been really busy with grade 9 starting and I want to be updating quite frequently so for the next while expect a lot of 1-3k word chapters. If I have a long weekend or a couple of days with not much work I'll try and either make a really big chapter or a couple of chapters and post them. Review and give me constructive critcism please no flames!**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto but if I did Sasuke wouldn't be evil and Madara would know what it's like to be hit by both Kirin and Rasenshuriken. **

**Madara: Hey I'm not that bad! I don't do bad stuff that often!**

**Me: I've already thought of 20. Do you want me to make a list?**

**Madara:No...**

**Me: Then STFU and let me start writing so I can get you killed in later chapters if I feel like it.**

**Madara: Sad face... =(**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto entered through the gate of the Uchiha compound and went to Sasuke's house in the compound. Initally after the massacre Sasuke was living in an apartment because he didn't want to be reminded of the bad memories from the place. Later though he realized if he wanted to rebuild his clan he should keep the place in decent shape and live there to honor his ancestors. Though he hadn't set foot inside his old home where he Itachi, his father Fugaku and his mother Mikoto had lived since the day after the massacre. **A/N: If you haven't read or watched the entire massacre short arc right before Sasuke and Naruto's battle at the Valley of End gets serious. When he wakes up in the hospital after the massacre he goes to his house because he still has a little bit of hope that his mother and/or father is alive.**

A few seconds after Naruto knocked on Sasuke's door the last Uchiha's face appeared.

"Tch dobe what do you want?" asked Sasuke. "Teme! Stop being such a fucking prick! I just wanted to hang!," replied Naruto hotly.

"Hn. Fine you may enter but first you must bow to the ulmity Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke arrogantly. Naruto's response was to punch to Sasuke in the face as he walked through the door.

***Break***

After a short beating (on Sasuke's part of course) Sasuke was holding his bloody nose while Naruto was wincing from the many brusies he recieved.

"Dobe, you seen down what's up?" asked Sasuke. "D-did the great Sasuke Uchiha just ask someone how they were feeling?" Naruto stuttered out before continuing, "Who the fuck are you and wheres the Teme!"

"It's not impossible for me to show caring emotion you know I just don't usually feel like it's worth my time, but if you insist on me being uncaring I don't mind," replied Sasuke.

"I was starting to think it was impossible for you to show any emotion other than hatred. Do you have a piece of paper anywhere that you could write that you just showed emotion other than hatred and sign it? Kiba bet me 2000 ryo awhile back that you would never show any emotion other than hatred untill you got a girlfriend. I was starting to worry that I was goona lose." said Naruto.

"You bet... on me?" asked Sasuke slightly confused.

"Of course! Whats the point of friends if you can't bet on them?" responded Naruto

"Aren't friends supposed to be friends for the sake of friendship and companionshi- wait... does this conversation seem at all backwards to you? Me thinking about friends for friendship and companionship and you thinking of them for betting?" asked Sasuke feeling very not himself at the moment.

"I suppose your right..." said Naruto, "Now can I get that signed information?"

Sasuke sighed and got up to get a piece of paper and pen.

***Break***

After getting Naruto what he wanted Sasuke asked again,

"Now will you tell me whats troubling you? Your no good to me for training and sparring if your all depressed." Sasuke said.

Naruto glared at him before responding, "I'm just depressed about the fact that now matter how well I do my dad never gives me any praise. I'm always just lectured and told I'm doing this or that wrong by him."

"Well the field of fathers being douches and not giving their sons any praise I am an expert in. If you want my advice, stop trying to be the best you can be for him be the best you can be for yourself. Then if he dosen't praise you, you'll still feel fine because your no longer working to be better for him, your working to be better for yourself. Then if he praises you you can feel even better about yourself. Your already a good ninja keep working to be better and don't worry about other people's evaluation of you just be the best you can be and you'll be great." said Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke that really cheered me u- WAIT! I'M CONVINCED NOW THAT YOU'RE AN IMPOSTER! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" screamed Naruto.

***Break***

After getting beaten again Naruto thanked Sasuke for his advice and headed for Konoha market place to pick up some clothes and gear. He was feeling a lot better after his talk with Sasuke though it had been the first time Naruto had ever seen Sasuke so un-stoic he had to admit it was nice that the Uchiha had been truly compassionate and caring for a friend. When he arrived at market place Naruto decided that he should get his clothes first for sole fact of them being much lighter than Fuma Shuriken. After spending 2000 ryo on clothes he was feeling satisfied with his choices. He bought 2 pairs of shinobi pants 1 black 1 blue 2 jackets black jacket with some orange on (Naruto's jacket in Shippuden without orange on the back just 2 small rectangles on the front) he found this went well with his black pants his other jacket was entirely black and looked fine with both pairs of pants, the last things he got were 2 black shirts that fitted him well.

Feeling content with his choices he headed over to a small tucked away weapon shop called Fresh From the Forge that was not broadly known, but in all truth it was one of the best shops because they sold chakra weapons (Weapons that can be infused with elemental chakra) and the owner made them all himself. The people there were the only weapon shop owner that allowed Naruto to buy ninja gear. (Both he and Naruko had to get their on ninja tools for training outside the academy with their own money.) All the other weapon stores refused to provide Naruto with weapons for the sole reason of not wanting him to be a ninja. As Naruto walked in the shop owner Torashi smiled and asked

"Why hello there Naruto what brings you here today?"

"I need some gear because I just became a ninja," awnsered Naruto smiling.

"Really? That's great! Now what can I get you?" asked Torashi.

"Okay... umm I'll need 20 paper bombs, 4 Fuma Shuriken, 40 regular shuriken and 20 kunai," responded Naruto.

"Alright then let me just get those for you," said Torashi and walked into the back of the store. While Torashi was gathering the items Naruto requested, Naruto himself was very interested in a piece of paper that was labeled Chakra Paper.

When Torashi came back with the requested items Naruto asked,

"What's chakra paper?"

"Ahh you noticed it did you," said Torashi, "It's paper made from a special tree that can tell the user what kind of nature chakra they have."

Naruto knew what elemental chakra was before his father made it sure both he and Naruko knew it extremely well but said they were to young to start using elemental chakra.

"Interesting, how much is it?" asked Naruto.

"Normally its 1000 ryo (Around 25 dollars Canadian) but I'll for you it's on the house!" replied Torashi.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Naruto.

"Of course!" Torashi said handing Naruto the paper, "Now pump your chakra into the paper and you should get one of the following reactions. If it splits in half you have wind chakra, if it crinkles up you have lightining, if it turns to dust you have earth, if it becomes soggy you have water and if it bursts into flames you have fire chakra. Give it a go right now!"

"Kay," said Naruto and then pumped his chakra into the paper. Instantly the paper split in half and Torashi laughed and said,

"Ah wind chakra a useful element indeed. Do you know anything about wind chakra?"

Naruto replied, "Ya my dad taught me and my sister about nature chakra."

"Good good, now the tools you requested comes to 6000 ryo," said Torashi.

Naruto nodded and handed him the rest of his money, thanked him and headed for the door until Torashi yelled,

"Naruto! Wait! I just remembered something!"

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"I'll go get it wait here!" said Torashi running into the back.

_'Hmm... I wonder what it could be'_ thought Naruto.

Torashi came back with a long rectangular box and handed it to Naruto.

"It was your birthday a few weeks ago right? Well have this as a present!" said Torashi cheerfully.

Naruto opened it and gasped. It was a elagant katana with a with brown leather around the hilt and the hilt was covered in gold plating. The bottom half of the blade was silver plated and the top half was black.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Naruto, "I always wanted to learn kenjutsu and now I can!"

"It's more than just your average katana," said Torashi, "It can funnel wind chakra to make the blade sharp enough to cut through almost anything!"

"Wow! Thanks again!" said Naruto as he attached the sheath to his side, (He's Naruto he just automaticaly has a belt if he needs one.) grabbed the ninja tools, sheathed the katana and started heading for the door.

"Oh wait one more thing," said Torashi, "A sword like that needs a name, you should think of one."

"Okay I will! Thanks again!" said Naruto as he opened the door and headed for home.

**Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the team selection I promise so if anyone can give me name suggestions for Naruko's temate that would be great! I also was thinking of making Aoba their sensei. If anyone has any better ideas please let me know. Also Naruto won't be using the katana till later in the story when Sasuke gets one and Kakashi trains them in it. I might change that it's pretty far in the future so that's whats scheduled to happen but theres a high chance I'll change it. Also I'm not huge fan of OC's so Naruto's senseis will be the same as always Kakashi, Jiriya and the few other people who taught him soom stuff like Killer Bee did. Last thing I'll post the link to the image on my profile. Please review and give me constructive critiscm no flames! **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, this is the fourth chapter. By the way I'm so sorry about not updating sooner; I've been really busy with school so I haven't had time to write. I'm hoping to have chapter 6 up by Monday maybe even chapter 7 but I'm almost certain 5 will be up by Monday if not sooner. Another thing, I will now respond to some questions people put in reviews if I think lots of people want the answer to it. One last thing I know this is a NaruSaku story, but Sasuke is going to have a bigger role in this story than Sakura (It won't be NaruSaku for quite a while so all you NaruSaku fans please wait patiently) so sometimes the story will follow him and that's what's going to happen this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did the word NaruHina would be punishable by death (assuming I owned the world too).**

**Hinata: Why do you hate me so much! *Runs out of room crying* **

**Me (Because I'm amazing): I don't hate you as long as you and Naruto have no relationship closer than friendship…**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke was heading to the academy the academy on the day of the genin team selection when Naruto ran up to him and said,

"Hey Sasuke guess what I got!" he yelled excitedly.

"Let me guess… Something all guys should have but you didn't before?" asked Sasuke.

"Ya it's an awesome kat-"

"Dick?" asked Sasuke cutting Naruto off.

"Ya it- Hey fuck you Teme I already had a dick!" yelled Naruto indignantly.

"Then you grew some balls?" replied Sasuke smirking.

"Shut up! I have a dick and I have balls and I've always had them!" screamed Naruto earning awkward stares from everyone nearby.

At the sight of everyone staring at Naruto, Sasuke burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Asshole," muttered Naruto and stormed off.

When Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto (it took him a very longtime because being an Uchiha he didn't run after anyone) he asked,

"So what did you get?"

"I got an awesome katana that can manipulate wind chakra and I found out I can use wind chakra!" said Naruto.

"Hn… there wouldn't be much point to a katana that can manipulate an element if you don't have wind chakra…" said Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Naruto before the two stared at each other and then walked the rest of the way in silence.

***Break***

At the academy, Iruka walked up to the front of the room and said,

"Good morning everyone, today you will be assigned your genin squads. They will be arranged like this: three genin per squad with one jonin as squad leader. Before we assign you I have a message for you that you would be wise to take to heart; for any squad the most important thing is teamwork now, without further ado let's begin."

***Break***

After awhile of Iruka calling out teams a team was called that actually interested Naruto,

"Team 7, Naruto Namizake, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," said Iruka.

All three of the new genin were fairly pleased with the team. Naruto because he was with his best friend and his crush, Sasuke because he was with the only person he would trust in a fight: Naruto and Sakura because she was with her crush and Naruto seemed like a fairly strong ninja actually. Not long ago that thought would have never crossed her mind but after seeing Naruto pass the genin exams with flying colors she had a different opinion of the blonde haired knucklehead ninja; mind you Sakura knew she and Naruto would be closer than friends… or so she thought (Hint hint).

The next teams to come were Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka (and his dog Akamaru of course but he doesn't need to be mentioned. *Akamaru comes and eats me*) and Shino Aburame, Team 9 was still active now known as Team Gai, Team 10 was made up of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi. The last team called by Iruka was team 11 Naruto was extremely interested when Iruka said,

"Team 11, Takashi Hikaro, Higo Izuki and Naruko Namizake. Now if you all would wait here for your jonin senseis, they should be here in 10-20 minutes finished Iruka.

***Break***

After waiting two and a half hours, while the other teams were picked up by their sensei's: Team 8 by a woman named Kurenai, Team 10 by a guy named Asuma and Team 11 by a guy with black spiky hair and weird sunglasses named Aoba, Naruto finally sighed and groaned,

"I know who are sensei is."

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"Kakashi Hatake," answered Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously.

"How are you so sure there's lots of jonin in the village," asked Sakura.

"There's only one person in the village, sorry, world that could be this late," said Naruto and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

Shortly after Kakashi walked in to Sakura's surprise after she realized their sensei was Kakashi from Naruto's groan of "Kakashi you're late…" when the white haired man walked in and said,

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes," and then walked out.

"Hey Sasuke cause Kakashi was an ass and made us wait, let's go get some ramen before heading to the roof and make him wait," said Naruto grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto before dragging him to the roof, Naruto all the way kicking and screaming profanities at Sasuke while Sakura followed quietly behind slightly blushing at what Naruto was saying especially when he said he was going to shove his sword through Sasuke's dick.

**AN: Well that's all for now. Please review and give me constructive criticism and ideas, I'm slightly disappointed I only have 5 reviews *sniff sniff*.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry! (Please don't kill me) I've been busy with school, (I was getting 38% in Socials but now I'm at 71%) so yea... Anyways before I start this chapter I was thinking of starting a new story about a funny death for every major character in Naruto, if anyone would like me to write a story like this please let me know. Also Naruto is the Kyuubi host, or Kuramas host but all that stuff will be explained later.**

**Disclaimer: I don- Fuck it why do people bother? It's obvious I don't own Naruto so I'm not fucking doing disclaimers anymore!**

**Bold text is Kyuubi/Kurama or other tailed beast speaking**

_Italics are thoughts._

Regular speech.

**Chapter 5**

On the roof Kakashi eyed the three genin with extreme amusement. It's not every day you see Konoha's biggest brooder drag the village's most hyperactive knucklehead ninja up the stairs.

"Glad to see you made it, let's begin shall we," Kakashi said.

"Begin... with what? Training? We're on a roof Kakashi-sensei and I thought you were smart," Naruto deadpanned.

Sakura then proceeded to smash Naruto to the ground with her fist while shouting, "Naruto show some respect to our sensei! If anyone's an idiots it's you!" She then turned to Kakashi and apologized, "Sorry about him sensei, he's a bit clueless.

"Oi dobe ever occur to you that not everyone knows each other here, and with respectable people when you first meet new people introductorys often take place," said Sasuke while glaring at Naruto.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

Seeing that the little argument- thing was over Kakashi resumed speaking, "As Sasuke said, we will be introducing ourselves, pinky why don't you start tell us what you like, what you hate, your hobbies and goals for the future."

A vein in Sakura's forhead twitched before she asked, "Umm I don't exactly understand, could you give us an example?"

Kakashi nodded at Sakura understanding her point and then said, "Alright. my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes, I don't feel like sharing those with you, my hobbies, I have many hobbies as for my goals for the future, well I haven't really thought about those. Now pinky introduce yourself."

Sakura twitched again at being called pinky before starting, "My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is... I mean my hobbies are... Nevermind my goals for the future are," by the end of this Sakura was blushing madly and staring at Sasuke she then finished by saying, "What I hate is... NARUTO!"

After Naruto heard this his shoulders slumped and he mumbled a weak, "Sakura-chan" but as soon as Kakashi indicated for himself to next he picked himself up and began, "My name is Naruto Namizake, my likes are: My friend Sasuke, ramen and training, my dislikes are people who shun me because I'm not the Kyuubi host. My hobbies are trying different ramen flavors, pranking people and training and my goal is to be Hokage someday!" finished Naruto.

"And finally you the broody one," said Kakashi said though he already knew Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are training and my friend Naruto, I hate a lot of things, my hobbies are training and learning new jutsu and my goal is not a dream but a reality for I'm going to kill a certain someone and restore my clan," said Sasuke.

_Sasuke is so cool! _Thought Sakura while staring at the last Uchiha.

_I expected as much... _Though Kakashi with a sigh before saying, "I can see your all interesting people with your own dreams and goals. Now tommorow you have your first mission."

"Ohh cool!" said Naruto before continuing, "What is it? Are we dealing with a group of bandits or something?"

"No. We're doing survival training," replied Kakashi.

"But Sensei we already did survival training in the academy," said Sakura.

"Yes but this isn't any ordinary survival training, of all the teams that passed only four of the squads will actually become genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy." Said Kakashi with an eye smile.

The three newly promoted genin eyes grew wide and fearful as they heard before Kakashi continued speaking.

"That means there is a 66% chance of failure, now we will all meet tommorow at training ground seven at six am. Any questions?"

Before anyone could speak Kakashi said, "No? Okay good. Now I shall see you all tommorow and one more thing," Kakashi's voice dropped to a whisper, "Don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up!"

With that Kakashi exploded in a cloud of white smoke leaving the rest of Team 7 to return to their individual homes.

**Can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but I'm pretty sure there will be a next chapter...**

**Alexzander95**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and really the only reason I'm writing write now is because I'm on a long car drive to Winnipeg from Vancouver to visit my grandparents, but I'll try to write a few chapters during the car drive so if I don't get a writers block ill try to bring you at least 3 chapters over the next few days. **

**animevampire17: Thank you for all your kind reviews and encouragement and yes I am in high school going into grade 10 next year. **

**FrOsTTy: Thank you for your encouragement and hopefully you will be pleased with the length of this chapter and the next!**

**Now without further ado here's chapter 6.**

**Bold text is Kyuubi/Kurama or other tailed beast speaking and Inner Sakura**

_Italics are thoughts._

Regular speech.

**Chapter 6**

Naruto woke up at 5:00 am in the morning. He rolled out of bed and changed out of his pyjamas and got dressed in his new black and orange jacket and his black pair of pants. He headed downstairs and opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl. He remembered Kakashi said not to eat but he was hungry and knowing his new sensei, Kakashi probably was doing his usual look underneath the underneath mind fuck thing. After he finished eating he left the house and headed to Training Ground 7 to meet with his team.

"_Today is the day I prove that I can be a great ninja, I won't fail!"_ Thought Naruto as he strode confidently to the grounds.

Sasuke had woken up that morning at 4:30 am and spent an hour meditating before going and changing into his training gear for the survival test. Before leaving he grabbed two tomatoes to eat. While Kakashi warned them not too eat breakfast or they would puke but Sasuke knew that fighting on an empty stomach could easily cause him to fail the exam, he knew that Kakashi was a powerful ninja from training with him and Naruto before and Sasuke needed to be at his strongest today if he wanted to become a ninja and grow in power to kill his brother.

"_Itachi! Today is the first true test on my journey to kill you! I not be stopped by anything!" _Vowed Sasuke as he left his house.

Sakura's alarm blared at 5:00 am and the kunoichi dragged herself out of bed with a groan before proceeding to decide what to wear. In the end the girl chose a pink dress that she liked and hoped would catch Sasuke's eye.** (This is the dress thing she wore as a genin)** The girl at this time did not think of how a dress would hinder her in combat. She left without eating anything even though she was hungry she told herself not eating would keep her slim and help get Sasuke to fall in love with her.

"**Today's the day we bag the hottie!" Yelled Inner Sakura.**

"_Definitely!" Sakura cheered in response to her inner persona._

Naruto was the first one to arrive at Training Ground 7 he sat down and started to check his equipment while he waited for the others to arrive. Shortly after Sasuke showed up and greeted Naruto.

"Hey Dobe," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke before shouting angrily, "Fuck you Teme! I'm not an idiot!"

Sasuke stared at him with a smirk on his face before he drawled, "Sure… If you're not an idiot then would you mind explaining how you failed the written portion of the genin exam?"

"I uh- um- It was-"Naruto stuttered and before he could finish his thoughts Sasuke cut in by saying with a smirk, "Exactly."

"Anyways I guess Kakashi and Sakura haven't shown up yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya, but I just got here so they'll probably be here soon," replied Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke spent the next fifteen minutes checking their ninja tools and chatting before they heard someone running on the gravel pathway. They looked up and saw Sakura running up to them and waving.

"Is Sakura really wearing a dress?" Asked Naruto.

"…" only silence came out of Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as reached to two boys. "Am I late?"

"Hi Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "Don't worry Kakashi hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh good," Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Sasuke, "How are you today Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto's face fell slightly at Sakura's lack of greeting to him but quickly shrugged it off and focused on his team's conversation.

"Fine," was all Sasuke muttered in response. He then looked at her, "Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said sweetly.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" the Uchiha asked?

"You- You don't like it?" Sakura whimpered praying that the Uchiha didn't think she was ugly in it.

Sasuke sighed, the last thing he wanted was to get the girl all emotional if not for her sake, his. Naruto looked at the two hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be to harsh with his next comment.

"It's not a matter of like or dislike Sakura, we are ninja, a dress like that will only hinder you in combat. Ninjas shouldn't wear clothes that aren't practical for combat. If a dress restricted your movement while fighting during a mission it would give your opponent an opening that they could use to seriously injure or kill you or a team mate." Sasuke said hoping that the girl would get the message and get a change of attire, before returning to do a count of his weapons and tools.

"Oh, alright I'll go get some better suited clothes after the test today. Do you have any suggestions?" Hoping to keep a conversation with Sasuke and perhaps impress him by wanting to improve.

After breathing a mental sigh of relief that Sasuke hadn't been to hard on the girl Naruto decided to offer some advice,

"Good choices in attire with clothes that are loose and allow you to move freely without being baggy so they get in your way while fighting. Also black and blue coloured clothes are good for camouflage. But if you still go with the colour pink I understand, I couldn't give up orange totally either," Naruto said indicating to the orange on his jacket.

"Thank you for your advice," said Sakura before sitting down and looking at Sasuke, decided to follow his example and check her own ninja tools.

Having already checked his gear earlier Naruto decided to see if he could do some meditating. He never was really great at it but he knew that meditating was a good way to gain focus and charka control. Naruto crossed legs and closed his eyes while resting his hands on his knees and focused on keeping a steady breathing pattern.

At 8:00 am, Kakashi finally showed up, he was reading his book and walking at an extremely slow pace. As soon as he arrived he felt 3 pairs of eyes glaring angrily at him.

"You're two hours late!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke kept his angry glare fixed on the masked ninja.

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair before plastering a phoney smile through his mask and said,

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long route to get here."

"Like hell it did! You probably just spent the time sitting at home reading your porn!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi. Not knowing that the real reason Kakashi was late was because he was visiting his old squad at the nearby memorial stone.

Kakashi decided that he had enough of being victimized and proceeded with explaining the test.

"The objective of this test is to retrieve one of these bells, before noon," explained Kakashi holding up two small silver bells attached to red strings, "If any of you fail to retrieve one of these bells before noon you will fail and be sent back to the academy."

"But Sensei there's only two bells!" said Sakura confused at the fact.

"Exactly, so one of you three will be heading back to the academy, of course there's the possibility that two or even all three of you could fail but there is 100% chance that one of you will fail. Now before we begin keep in mind that you should come at me with the intent to kill if you want to get one of these bells." Said Kakashi while jingling the two bells.

As he said this each of the three genin were thinking different thoughts.

"_I like both Sasuke and Sakura, but I have to pass this test to prove I have what it takes to be a ninja and become Hokage. I can't be the one to fail. I have to do this alone or else I will feel guilty if I work with one of my team mates and not the other and cause the one I exclude to fail,"_ Thought Naruto.

"_Sakura will just be dead weight on our team, me and Naruto will be a good team but I can't work with him, while he is much better than Sakura he is still weaker than me and also I have to do this alone or else I'll never have the strength to kill my brother and avenge my family if I depend on other people to win," Said_ the emo avenger.** (You know it's true…)**

"_Sasuke-kun is amazing so I know he'll pass so all I have to do is get one of those bells before Naruto can and I'll have Sasuke all to myself!"_ were the thoughts of the useless pink haired weakling. **(Come on we all know she was a waste of space until the Chunnin exams and she didn't really get strong until Naruto Shippuden)**

"One more thing, I have two lunch boxes sitting by those stumps over there," Kakashi continued pointing to a carved blue stone with three wooden posts sticking out of the ground in front of it, "If you fail to get a bell you will be tied to the stump and you will go without lunch."

All three genin immediately realised why their sensei had told them not to eat breakfast and the two boys were extremely glad they had eaten breakfast while the female member of the team started crying mental tears. The three genin then turned there focus back to Kakashi.

"Well what are we waiting for one of those bells is mine!" said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and charged Kakashi. In the blink of an eye Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist with his right hand and turned it so the kunai was pointing at the back of the blonde's neck. With his left hand he grabbed Naruto's hair stopping Naruto from being able to struggle.

"Don't be so impatient, I didn't even say start." Kakashi calmly said while the other Genin stared in awe at the speed of their sensei.

"_So this is what a Jonin is, he is truly skilled." _Sasuke thought while keeping his eyes fixed on the one eyed ninja. Now that he thought about it he didn't know why Kakashi kept his left eye covered and neither did Naruto. Kakashi always changed the subject when they asked him. Shaking aside the useless thoughts Sasuke mentally prepared himself for the fight soon to come.

Kakashi deciding that his students were impatient and wanting to start loudly spoke a single word.

"Start," Before disappearing in a cloud of smoke followed by the three genin jumping into the nearby forest.

Kakashi was standing by a lone tree on the river bank reading his book when he heard a whizzing sound. He leaned to the left causing the three shuriken to miss him and fly past his head. He looked up to see Naruto charging him fist raised poised to strike and quickly batted the boy aside with one arm but Naruto was determined and quickly spun around and aimed a kick for Kakashi's head. Kakashi easily sidestepped this but then narrowly ducked a punch from another Naruto.

_A shadow clone, this could be interesting. _While he knew Naruto was not the greatest at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu the boy was talented in taijutsu partially because he'd had Kakashi himself as an on and off tutor.

Kakashi quickly dispelled the clone with a kick to the stomach and then turned and gave Naruto a punch to the gut causing the boy to stagger back.

"Naruto, you'll never get a bell with a weak head on attack like that one," Kakashi said while keeping his eyes on his book.

"WEAK! I'll make you eat those words Kakashi!" Naruto screamed as he threw a punch at Kakashi's face. Kakashi reached out to grab Naruto's arm and throw him into the river but right as his hand clenched down on where Naruto's wrist was his hand was met with empty space as the clone dispelled itself.

"What?" Kakashi muttered as his one visible eye widened and he barely managed to raise his arm in time to block the original Naruto's fist and then quickly fired a kick at the blonde's chest. Right as the kick was about to make contact Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke proving that it was a clone. Because a part of Kakashi's attention was focused on his book when his foot failed to meet anything solid he lost his balance for a split second allowing the original Naruto and a clone to spring from the river behind the silver haired ninja. The clone aimed a kick at the back of Kakashi's head while the original dived for a bell. Just as the two Naruto's made contact with Kakashi he disappeared and was replaced with a log.

"Dammit! Substitution jutsu, he got away!" muttered Naruto as he and his clone looked around for Kakashi. As they were looking around the clearing Naruto noticed something on the ground at the foot of the tree.

"A bell!" he cried out and his clone turned to see what the original saw, "It must have fell off during the fight! Sweet!"

Naruto was walking towards the tree but about two feet from the base of the tree he stopped and turned to his clone.

"It might be a trap, you go grab the bell and grab and bring it back to me," he ordered his copy. The clone nodded and went to pick up the bell; as he was leaning down to grab the bell he was pulled up by a rope which snared his foot.

"Smart thinking," the clone said before it dispelled itself and Naruto walked up to the bell leant down and right as his fingers were about to close around the bell he was pulled up by a rope the exact same way his clone was moments earlier.

"I'm impressed Naruto," Kakashi said as he walked up and picked up the small silver bell by it's string," You used your clones effectively while fighting, and even saw through the initial trap. A ninja must always look underneath the underneath and failing to do that was your downfall."

Kakashi then walked off tuning out the profanities being screamed at him by the blonde haired boy.

"Now," muttered Kakashi, "Who's next?"

After viewing what happened to Naruto, Sakura realised that she needed to work with Sasuke if she wanted to get a bell. She started wandering around the forest calling his name completely oblivious to the silver headed ninja stalking her.

After ten minutes of searching for Sasuke she entered a small narrow clearing in the forest when she was suddenly surrounded by a whirlwind of leaves circling around her. As they fell to the ground she looked around her and saw Sasuke crawling out of the forest bleeding with kunai and shuriken sticking out of him.

"Sa-Sakura…" The black haired youth muttered weakly.

The sight of her beloved Sasuke-kun on the verge of death was too much for the young girl as she screamed, "SASUKE!" She then promptly fainted.

Kakashi sighed from the trees before saying, 'Genjutsu, Sakura studied it in the academy but was unable to recognise it just now."

Sasuke looked up from putting the finishing touches on his trap when he heard Sakura scream his name.

"Kakashi must have got her too," said Sasuke, he'd seen what had happened to Naruto and knew he couldn't take Kakashi in a straight up fight so he had been preparing a trap that would hopefully buy him the distraction he needed to grab one of the bells.

"Hello Sasuke, are you going to try and fail at getting a bell also?" Kakashi asked as he walked out of the trees still reading his book.

"I'm not like those two, you and I both know that." Sasuke said as he reached his right hand into his weapon pouch pulling out three shuriken.

"We shall see my dear Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said the last part in a mocking tone.

Sasuke initiated by throwing the three shuriken in his hand at Kakashi which the masked ninja easily evaded by ducking.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get a bell," said Kakashi.

The shuriken flew over Kakashi's head and sliced the rope in the tree behind him causing a log to swing down and Kakashi was forced to throw himself to the ground to avoid getting hit. Sasuke took the opportunity to jump at Kakashi unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at the silver haired man. This forced Kakashi to use both hand to grab Sasuke's ankles giving the boy the chance to grab at one of the bells with his left hand. Seeing this Kakashi let go of the Sasuke's ankles and jumped away from him and causing Sasuke's fingers to only skim the bell.

Sasuke twisted around to land on his feet and without hesitation continued by his assault by making hand signs in quick succession.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"What?" Kakashi said his lone eye widening, "Genin can't use Fire Style, it takes to much charka!"

Though Kakashi had trained Sasuke before, it was only in Taijutsu so he was unaware of the boy's ability to perform the jutsu.

The fireball engulfed Kakashi and Sasuke smirked until the fire cleared and there was no sign that Kakashi had even been there.

"What? Where is he?" Sasuke said while franticly looking around "Right? Left? Above me? No. Behind me? Where is he?"

"Below you!" Came Kakashi's muffled voice as his hand shot up through the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle.

"Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!"

Sasuke was then pulled into the ground until all of his body but his head was encased in rock and earth. Kakashi then popped out of the ground with a smile on his face. He leaned down to Sasuke and said,

"You know what they say, the nail that sticks out, gets hammered down the hardest."

Kakashi then proceeded to pull out his book and walk away. Leaving Sasuke, following Naruto's example, by screaming profanities at the ninja reading porn.

When Sakura woke up she was extremely confused as to what had occurred until her memories hit her like a truck and she remembered how Sasuke was on the verge of death. She immediately got up and started on mad search for Sasuke calling out his name and running around looking for him.

To say Sasuke was angry would be an understatement, he was completely furious at the position he was stuck in. He was struggling to break free of the earth encasing him but with little success. After around thirty minutes he'd made some progress when he heard Sakura calling his name and she seemed to be coming in his direction.

A few minutes passed before he saw the pink haired girl and then quickly called her name to get her attention.

"Sakura, help me get out of here." Sasuke said hoping that the girl could do this simple task atleast.

When Sakura saw Sasuke's head talking to her she jumped in fright before screaming, "Sasuke's head is severed and it's talking to me!" Then the girl fainted, again.

"God she is useless!" Shouted Sasuke before continuing to free himself.

While Sasuke was dealing with his problems, Naruto was in a frantic rush to find Kakashi, he knew that he had to pass or else his father would remove him from the ninja program and send him to a civilian to be apprenticed and learn a trade. He had passed the lunch boxes earlier and was tempted to eat one for he was starting to get hungry, but he knew that Kakashi was probably moving around keeping an eye on all of the genin and that he had more important things to worry about.

After searching franticly for Kakashi, he saw the man standing on a tree branch leaning against a tree reading his book. Naruto hoped Kakashi hadn't noticed him as he crept to the base of the tree before making an all or nothing lunge for the bells.

Just as his hand was about to reach the silver bells Kakashi sidestepped Naruto's hand and the boy was sent falling to the ground face first. Naruto picked himself off the ground and made his shadow clone jutsu symbol but right as he was about to use the jutsu a loud bell started ringing.

"Sorry Naruto, time's up, I'll be waiting at the stumps." Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

"FUCK!"

Sasuke had been searching for Kakashi with Sakura following him like a lost puppy when the alarm went off. He had gotten out of the ground just as Sakura was waking up. When she saw that he was alright she gave him of hug that almost so tight he could barely breathe. After hearing about his fight with Kakashi she did her usual fan girl suck up compliments and tried to convince him to wait until next year to retry.

When the bell rang Sasuke angrily stormed off to the stumps with Sakura tagging along behind him. Sasuke was mentally cursing himself for not working with Naruto for he realised if he had worked with his friend they could have gotten the bell but as it was Sasuke was going to be set back even further by having to return to the academy for another year.

When all three genin had arrived Kakashi decided that only Sakura would be tied to the stump for being the only one who didn't try to get a bell. After a few minutes of the three genin sitting in silence Kakashi decided to explain what would happen to them.

"I've decided that none of you guys are going to go back to the academy after all," he told them.

"Really? That means we all pass!" Naruto said feeling extremely relieved.

"All I did was faint, do you get points for that?" asked Sakura to no one in particular.

"**CHA! True love wins out!" cheered Inner Sakura.**

The only one who thought something was off was Sasuke.

_Kakashi wouldn't pull a move like this, what's going on here? _The intelligent Uchiha asked himself.

"Yup, I've decided that none of you are fit to be ninja at all."

"Wh- what?" asked Naruto his happy grin falling from his face into a mixture of a horrified and angry look.

Sasuke mean while was seeing red, _"How dare he! What right does he have to stop me from getting my revenge! I WON'T LET HIM STAND IN MY WAY!"_ Without any thoughts about possible consequences Sasuke pulled out kunai and charged Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly grabbed the boy throwing him to the ground before stepping on his head and taking out his own kunai.

"DON'T STEP ON SASUKE LIKE THAT!" Screamed Sakura struggling against her binds.

Kakashi ignored her and said, "Tell me, did you ever think about why you were all placed in three man squads after graduating?"

"Why we were placed in three man squads?" Sakura repeated the question clueless as ever.

"How are we supposed to know why you put together the teams the way you do?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Why can you not see it?" Kakashi groaned frustrated, "It's so simple!"

"What do you mean your question doesn't make any sense!" Sakura said.

"Teamwork." Kakashi said as the one word shook the foundations of the three youths understanding of being ninja. For Naruto he'd always believed it was being the strongest ninja in the village was what mattered and that every ninja worked alone. Sasuke's view was basically the same though his was more of being a stronger ninja so you could defeat anyone else. For Sakura, this was her first glimpse into ninja society; because she was born into a civilian family and had never known any truly superior ninja while growing up and during the academy.

"Naruto," Kakashi said turning everyone's attention back to him, "You tried to do everything by yourself; you never went to your team mates for help." Naruto looked down ashamed.

"Sakura," Kakashi continued, "You saw Naruto struggling right in front of you and you didn't lift a finger to help him instead you went searching for Sasuke when you had no idea where he was."

"And Sasuke," Kakashi looked down at the stoic avenger underneath his foot, "You thought you were so superior to Naruto and Sasuke that they would only be a liability to you. If the three of you had worked together you might have been able to get a bell. And even if you didn't the point of this exam was to see if you could work together without being told to."

The three genin fell silent until Sakura thought of something and spoke up.

"But sensei, there were three of us and only two bells. Even if we had worked together one of us would have still been forced to back to the academy and in a real mission that would cause team conflict and cause failure of the mission." She said.

"You're right, I did pit you against each other deliberately because I wanted to see if you could think for yourselves and put the mission before individual desire." Kakashi said.

Suddenly Kakashi pulled out his own kunai and put it to Sasuke's throat he then turned his head so he was looking at Naruto.

"Naruto kill Sakura now or Sasuke dies." Kakashi said coldly.

"Wha- what?" The blonde haired boy stammered terrified of this new Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and spun his kunai around his finger before putting it away.

"You're on a mission and one of your team mates is captured and you're given an impossible choice and one of you ends up dead." Kakashi said with a serious tone he then got up and turned to the stone behind him, "The name on this stone here are all of heroes, a special kind of hero."

"Ooh what kind, tell me, tell me!" Naruto said eagerly momentarily forgetting the situation he was in.

"They are all KIA," said Kakashi gravely.

"Ooh that sounds really cool, I'm gonna get my name on there, believe it!" said Naruto. **( I know I'm making Naruto stronger and smarter than he was in the original manga but he still didn't pay any attention in class and dosen't know any of the major military acronyms.) **

"Naruto, KIA means Killed in Action," said Sakura.

At hearing this Naruto's face fell and he lowered his head so he was facing the ground. Kakashi sighed and looked at the three genin before continuing,

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are engraved upon it," he said solemnly before returning to the subject of Team 7's genin failing the test, "I've decided, I'm going to give you one more chance to get the bells, but this time it'll be much harder. Naruto and Sasuke can eat but because Sakura did not even remotely attempt to get a bell she goes hungry and if either of you feed her you all fail."

With that Kakashi disappeared leaving the genin alone; Sasuke got up and brushed himself off before grabbing a lunch box and started eating. Naruto followed his example and silently grabbed the other box and started eating. A few minutes in they heard Sakura's stomach growl and turned to look at her.

"I'm fine guys, really," she said with a fake smile," I'm alright, I'm dieting."

Sasuke sighed before lifting his lunch box in front of Sakura.

"Here have some," he said to her.

"But Kakashi-sensei said," she started but Sasuke cut her off.

"Kakashi's no where around and if you're hungry you won't be any use when we try to get the bells," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke's right Sakura-chan," said Naruto, "We all need to be as strong as possible to fight Kakashi but have some of mine instead of Sasuke's, no I'm not trying to gain your affections, but I completely disobeyed Kakashi this morning and had a full breakfast so I don't need as much right now." He took out a rice ball** (I forgot what they are called) **with his chopsticks and held it up to her mouth.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said kindly before opening her mouth and taking the rice ball. As she was chewing it thunder clouds covered the sky and Kakashi appeared in front of the three genin and yelled.

"You have disobeyed me! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're a team!" Naruto said moving protectively in front of his friends, "We stick together!"

"Yea, a team!" Sakura agreed.

Everyone turned to Sasuke to see hear his opinion but what they found was the stoic Uchiha on the ground coughing for at the moment Kakashi arrived he had been swallowing a fairly large piece of rice and when he jumped up in fright (a very un Uchiha like thing to do so he was glad no one saw) the rice had gotten lodged in his throat and the Uchiha was now trying not to choke to death.

"Yeah, what they said, a team," wheezed the Uchiha in a raspy voice as he took in air.

"A team you say," Kakashi roared, "Then the three of you shall receive the consequences as a team, YOU ALL-" Kakashi paused for effect as he watched the three genin freeze in fear.

"-pass!" he said with a smile as the thunderclouds began to clear.

"I'm so confused," Naruto and Sakura moaned together while Sasuke's brain was still taking time to process the information because of the lack of oxygen in his blood at the moment.

"The three of you," Kakashi said looking at each of his new students, "thought for yourselves, all my other teams were unable to think for themselves and kept running into the same problems over and over. While it's true that in the ninja world those who break the rules are regarded as scum those who abandon their team are worse than scum."

After hearing this Naruto and Sakura each had huge smiles break out across their face and even Sasuke had a real grin for once, not his usual arrogant smirk.

"Team 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!" said Kakashi with thumbs up in his students direction, "Now let's untie Sakura and head home."

**Wow that was long, I wasn't expecting to write 5,200 words so I don't know if I will get three chapters up. I will start writing the next chapter after I watch a video because I am tired of writing for the next hour or so been doing this for 3-4 hours now. Also a bit about the future of this story and a few comments to some reviews I've had. For future pairings well they aren't going to be a big part and not until later if I even really make them defined at all. It is going to be NaruSaku, I'm sorry to people who don't enjoy that, I know what it's like to read a story with a pairing you don't like. As for Sasuke I'm thinking one of these three people; Hinata, Ino or Naruko. There will probably be light ShikaTema and Kiba will either be paired with Hinata (If Sasuke isn't paired with her) or Ino if Sasuke gets Hinata. NejiTen is another side pairing, pretty common one and keep in mind that these pairings won't be even visible for atleast a good 10 chapters and not serious for a LONG time. You guys can decide the ones I haven't been adamant about (I want what you people want for the most part). Aside from pairings (I know this is a lot of info but this next stuff is important) I had comment about how adding in Naruko was a mistake, well the thing is the entire thing that makes this story majorly different from Naruto (other than Minato alive and some other stuff later on) Is her being around. The fact that Naruko exists in this story is part of the main plotline in many aspects for those who don't like her, you won't see her that much only when all the usual Konoha 12 are together (AKA chunnin exams and maybe a few scenes at Naruto's house. I know I'm babbling so I'll stop and organize my thoughts about where I want to take this story before flooding you with any more info but also right below this A/N is a tiny little post A/N scene for this chapter.**

As Team 7 was walking home together a thought went through Naruto's mind that he deemed important enough to mention.

"Hey Kakashi, if instead of looking for you, if I had tried to eat a lunch box what would you have done?" Naruto asked.

"Tied you to the stump instead of Sakura." Kakashi replied simply while reading his book.

"That's what I thought," responded Naruto, "And if I had been tied to a stump, would you three have remembered to untie me when we left?"

This question made Kakashi put down his book as he looked at Sasuke then at Sakura before the three of them responded together.

"No probably not." They said.

"I hate you all." Naruto responded.

"Oh come now Naruto, you don't want us to drag you back there and tie you up do you?" Asked Kakashi, "So now be a good boy and say you're sorry." At this Sakura and Sasuke cracked up with Sakura laughing and Sasuke chuckling quietly.

"Seriously, go die." Growled Naruto.

Kakashi sighed then looked at Sasuke and Sakura to get nods of confirmation from them.

The majority of the population of Konoha had very little sleep that night due to what sounded like the voice of a twelve or thirteen year old male screaming profanities at the top of his lungs, which as it turned out, was very loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Still in the car… really boring… so I decided I would write chapter 7. Because it has only been around an hour since I wrote chapter 6 I have no new comments about this story. Anyways I can't promise this chapter will be as long as the last one (I don't edit my Author Notes at the end except for spelling and grammar) it just depends how many words it takes to write to the point that I plan on ending this chapter at… even though that is still undecided…**

It had been five days since the bell test, five long days in Team 7's opinion including Kakashi even though he did his best to hide his boredom. For the past three days Team 7 and been doing missions, D rank missions, also known as chores. Today Team 7 was once again trying to catch the demon hell cat from hell, also known as T.O.R.A.: Tenacious Ornery Rabid Animal; this was also Team 7's fourth time having to catch Tora. Not to mention that in the past week every other just out of the academy genin team had been Tora hunting at least twice.

"This is Blossom, target has been sighted. Over," said the girl known as Blossom.

"This is Wolf, good work Blossom, all forces prepare to move in on target," Said the leader Wolf.

"Wait just wait, hold on a second! Why are we using these stupid codenames Kakashi-sensei it's just a waste of time," came Naruto Namikaze's voice over the radio.

"NARUTO! DON'T QUESTION KAKASHI-SENSEI'S DECISIONS!" yelled Blossom also known as Sakura Haruno. Her voice was so loud all the other members of the squad were amazed that their ear drums were still intact.

"You know… he has a point," came the monotone voice of none other than Sasuke Uchiha, "These codenames are really annoying."

Wolf also known as Kakashi Hatake sighed before saying," Whatever just catch the cat." Before pulling out his beloved Icha Icha and leaving the rest of his team to their doom at the claws of Tora.

"Alright I'm position," Naruto said, "I see the target, initiating assault!"

With that Naruto leapt from the tree onto the cat and with all his might pinned it against the ground. What he didn't expect was for Tora instead if trying to escape immediately unsheathed it's claws and went for the poor sacrifice's eyes. Naruto managed to close his eyes in time but the pain of the cat's claws raking down his face was too much and he momentarily let go of the cat who seeing this opportunity fled only to be picked up by Sasuke Uchiha. When this happened the poor cat who everyone considered a demon (not realising how cruel it's mistress was without her realising) raged at the human who had gotten in it's way of freedom and decided to claw the prideful Uchiha across the face just as it had to Naruto.

"Gah!" screamed Sasuke but unlike Naruto did not release the vicious feline instead he drop kicked the poor animal into a nearby tree knocking the cat unconscious.

"Sasuke! How could you!" Sakura cried as cradled the poor feline.

"Nothing, claws an Uchiha," the black haired youth said before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Sakura still cradling Tora got up and followed Sasuke. Naruto picked himself off the ground and ran after his friends but after seeing Tora and laughing at the state the cat was in had his head bashed into a tree by his pink haired teamate.

"_I really need to do something about their violent tendencies…"_ Kakashi thought as he sweat dropped after watching his team's interaction with themselves and things around _them. Kakashi felt truly sorry for the tree that would have an imprint of Naruto's face in_ it's trunk for the rest of its life.

At the Hokage tower, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, looked up from his desk and congratulated Team 7 on another completed mission.

"Good work once again Team 7, now for your next mission there is, cleaning up garbage in the river, babysitting the daimyos grandson and going shopping in the nearby villages.

"No, no, NO!" Naruto yelled, "I want a real mission I'm tired of doing chores!"

"_Oh great here he goes…" _Kakashi mentally face palmed though he had to admit D ranks were quite boring.

"Naruto!" Iruka who was working at a nearby table with some other chunnin, "You are new genin you have to work your way up to get better missions." Iruka then proceeded to lecture Naruto about the different levels of missions and who got said missions until he noticed Naruto was paying zero attention and instead talking about different kinds of ramen with his team who also were completely ignoring Iruka. At this Iruka sighed sat down and continued his assigned paper work.

Seeing that Iruka was done talking Naruto turned to his father and asked, "Hey dad, can we have any missions to protect a bridge builder on his way back to his home country, The Land of the Waves if there is one?"

Minato glared at Naruto before demanding, "And how do you know about said mission. Were you perhaps looking through the mission folders when I've told you explicitly told you not to SIX TIMES?"

"Well can we have it?" asked Naruto not at all ashamed.

Minato sighed and turned to Kakashi, "Well Kakashi, what do you think are they ready for a C rank mission?"

Kakashi was about to respond with a no seeing how his team could be immature (putting it lightly) at times when Naruto whispered into his ear, "You say no and you'll be supervising multiple chores each day for the next month or longer."

That was all the incentive Kakashi needed and he quickly replied, "Yes, yes they are totally ready. Honestly they can't get any better or learn any more teamwork or any basic essentials from D ranks anymore. They've got them all done." And then in the most terrifying voice anyone in the room had ever heard he hissed, "Give it to me!" He then plastered on the biggest fake smile anyone in the room had ever seen. **(Kakashi's breaking all kinds of records today isn't he!)**

"Alright, I'll assign Team 7 to the escort mission, bring in the client." Minato said.

The door slid open and in walked a middle aged man; he was drinking a bottle of sake with a sleeveless shirt and a white towel hung around his neck. He sported a straw hat on top of his head.

"Huh these brats are supposed to be protecting me? I asked for ninjas not kids and the blonde one looks especially stupid.

"That blonde one is my son," said Minato glaring at the man.

"Don't worry, you have me, a Jonin level ninja with you," Kakashi said with a smile, "and I also have complete faith in my minions." Everyone in the room sweat dropped when they heard Kakashi refer to his students as minions.

"Uhh I mean I feel very safe knowing these strong ninjas are my guards." He said looking sheepish, "Anyways my name is Tazuna, famous bridge builder and you are to protect me with your life if need be."

"Team 7 you are to meet at the main gate at 2:00 pm with your gear for the road packed." Said Minato, "And Kakashi," he continued as the team was stepping out the door," They are your student, not minions, students.

"Minions, got it!" said Kakashi with a smile and then quickly exited the building.

"What happened to the stoic, serious Kakashi who was so easy to deal with?" Minato asked himself as the rest of Team 7 left the tower.

It was 3:00 pm and Team 7 and Tazuna were all waiting on Kakashi for the last hour Team 7 had been doing their best to keep the bridge builder preoccupied by asking him questions about his home and family, well Sakura and Naruto had, Sasuke was sharpening his ninja tools with a strange, murderous, fucked up look on his face scaring the other three people. It was 3:20 when Kakashi finally arrived Naruto and Sakura did their usual scream at him for being late routine when they saw Naruto's sister Naruko and her the rest of the genin of Team 11 along with their sensei Aoba walk in through the gate. Naruko had something slung over her shoulder and when Team 7 realised what it was they all said (including Kakashi) simultaneously.

"What the FUCK?"

Naruko looked at them before saying, "What?"

"That," all of Team 7 pointed to the Demon Hell Cat from Hell, Tora.

"Oh yea this monster, this is our third time nabbing her," Naruko said, "What don't tell me Naruto's so bad that you have to do a mission rank lower than D rank."

"Hey so not true! I'm awesome!" Naruto shouted at his sister, "Anyways we just brought in that cat not four hours ago. I'm surprised the cat still has the energy to escape after Sasuke drop kicked it into a tree."

Hearing the name Sasuke the cat turned and saw it's new greatest fear, it started struggling and clawing Naruko with desperation of an animal in fear of its life. As Naruko struggled with the cat Aoba asked Kakashi, "So what kind of mission you guys doing?"

"A C rank escort mission," replied Kakashi casually.

"What?" cried the members of Team 11, "How come we don't get a C rank Aoba-sensei?"

"Actually I didn't really do much in getting the C rank that was all the work of my minions." Kakashi answered for Aoba.

"First off you call them your minions? And second how did your minions get your team a C rank?" asked Aoba.

"One because it's what they are and two well that was mostly Naruto, he had looked through Lord Hokage's mission folder for C ranks earlier in the day, speaking of which I still haven't beaten you for that yet, I'll make you pay for that later minion, and he just basically wouldn't let his father say no." Kakashi replied and glared at Naruto.

Naruto dove behind Sasuke yelling, "Beat on him, he's a teme! Leave me alone! And also we aren't your minions so stop referring to us as that."

"No Naruto you three are my minions you just have yet to realise it," said Kakashi patting Naruto on the shoulder.

At this point both Tazuna and Team 11 questioned Team 7's sanity. Noticing that everyone was giving him awkward stares Kakashi decided that it was time to leave,

"Well nice chatting," he said, "but we got a mission to do so we should get going. Bye!"

Kakashi strode out the gate with Tazuna and Team 7 following him. As he was leaving Naruto turned around and whispered to his sister, "Well bye sis and enjoy the D ranks I'll make sure to bring you back something from the one some of the bandits or ninjas we beat as a souvenir for you." He then quickly ducked dodging the kunai thrown by his sister and ran to catch up with his team hearing his sister cry out.

'FUCK YOU NARUTO!"

Laughing Naruto slowed to a walk as he caught up to his team.

Naruto: 1 Naruko: 0 Everyone else: 0

Two days later Team 7 was walking along the road with Tazuna. So far it had been an extremely uneventful mission though the genin had just been enjoying seeing new things, this being there first time out of the village. It was a bright sunny day and had been for the past week and every member of the company was enjoying the weather. Kakashi had been reading his book when he heard Sakura shriek.

"Eww Naruto put that down!" she screamed.

"Sakura you don't think it's cute?" Naruto asked holding up something in his hands for her to see.

"NO! It's all slimy and gross! Get rid of it!" The girl yelled.

"Sakura toads aren't slimy, they actually have fairly dry skin, you're thinking of frogs." He informed her.

An hou

"I don't care! Get rid of it!" She yelled.

"Naruto, why are you holding that thing anyways?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well he was looking pretty uncomfortable in that ditch, with no rain recently he could die so I'll carry him with us until I find a shady or damp place for him to rest." Naruto replied, "Anyways I've always found toads cool and they've always liked me, it's weird in a way."

They continued creating small talk with Sakura standing as far away from Naruto as possible until around 20 minutes later a puddle on the side of the road caught Naruto's eye.

"Here's a good place for this little guy, there you go you can cool off now," he said putting the toad by the edge of the puddle.

_Didn't Naruto just say it hasn't rained in recently? Then what's a puddle doing in the middle of the road? _Sasuke pondered, he looked at Kakashi but the man seemed to have paid no heed to the small pool of water and was buried in his book. With Kakashi seeming unconcerned Sasuke pushed the thought from his mind and turned his focus to the conversation Sakura was having with Kakashi about the Wave having no ninja force.

An hour later Kakashi was walking a few meters in front of the group, nose buried in his book when suddenly to chains wrapped around an instant and in an instant ripped him to pieces. Then two ninja jumped from the trees either side of the road and charged the three genin and the bridge builder.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried panicking but then remembered her training and pulled out a kunai and moved to stand in front of Tazuna as to protect him.

The same could not be said for her team mates as they jumped into action, Naruto summoning a group of ten clones and sending them to subdue then ninja on the right while the original Naruto and Sasuke attacked the ninja on the left. The ninja on the right managed to dispel four clones before the other six managed hold him down and knock him unconscious with a powerful kick to the head. The original Naruto was having a bit more trouble with the ninja on the left. Naruto jumped at the man and threw a kick at his head but the ninja jumped to the right to avoid it and then thrust out his clawed hand landing a large cut across the top of Naruto's hand. Seeing an opportunity Sasuke jumped and kicked the ninja in the head knocking him out cold.

Once both ninjas were subdued the three genin turned to their sensei's corpse only to see a pile of logs. Kakashi chose that moment to jump down from the tree he had been standing in and walked over to his team.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alright!" Naruto said in relief and then Sakura decided to shout at him, "What the hell was that? One of us could have gotten seriously injured!"

"I was prepared to step in if something went wrong, but as it turned out I didn't need to, you all handled yourself well. Sakura I'm glad that you didn't lose your cool and moved to protect the client and Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi said looking at the two boys, "You did excellent work with eliminating your opponents."

"One more thing," said Kakashi looking at Tazuna, "The reason I did not eliminate them myself when I first noticed the puddle back there and hour ago was because I needed to know who they were targeting. They could have been targeting us because we are enemy ninja but instead once they thought I was dead there first move was to kill you, that meant that the reason we were attacked was because they had been hired to kill you. You haven't been completely honest about this mission have you?"

Tazuna sighed and started to explain the situation his country was in and how he couldn't afford a B rank mission because of how poor his country was because of the wealthy business man and crime lord Gatou from Gatou shipping industries had taken over. He explained that the bridge he was building would put a stop to Gatou's control over the country and then told a sob story about how his grandson and daughter would be so sad if he died and didn't come home. By this point the three genin were aboard the Save the Wave train or boat whatever you wish to call it but there was one problem and Kakashi explained it.

"Those two ninja were the Demon Brothers of the Mist," he said, "as you saw they use those ninja gauntlets to fight and the claws on their gauntlets are covered with lethal poison. Naruto was injured by them and if we don't him medical attention soon he'll die. Were only a days run back to the leaf and I can get Naruto there in that time, but because of this we must turn back. I am sorry."

"No." said Naruto firmly, "I won't have this mission fail because of me." He then proceeded to pull out a kunai and reopened the wound letting the poison bleed out.

"Well that's all good and all Naruto but if you don't get that wound sealed up soon you'll bleed to death." Kakashi told the boy.

Naruto started panicking but Kakashi told him to calm down as he pulled out his small medical kit and took out some cloth bandages which he used to wrap around Naruto's hand and thus sealing the wound. As he was doing this noticed something very strange, the wound was healing itself at an incredibly fast rate in fact he knew wounds couldn't heal at this rate even with Medical Ninjutsu.

"_The only thing that could be causing this would be if Naruto was a Jinchuriki, but that's impossible because his sister is the host of the Nine-Tails. Unless… I must speak to Minato when we get back to the Leaf this is all very strange" _Kakashi's mind was running at a million miles an hour with a constant barrage of explanations for it but none of them seemed likely enough to be the answer.

"Why are you staring at it? I'm not going to die am I?" Asked Naruto franticly when he noticed Kakashi had been staring at his wound for an extended period of time.

"You'll be just fine nothing to worry about," replied Kakashi, "Now let me tie up these two and write a letter to the village to have someone come pick them up. After that we can continue to the wave."

**Not sure how great it was, I'm pretty tired right now it's pitch black outside and were still driving, got another 3 hours to go but anything I write from no on will be horrible so I'll do the next chapter either on the drive back or at some other random point in time when I'm not being lazy.**

**Alexzander95**


End file.
